cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Galen
Galen is a blue tortoiseshell cat with green-yellow eyes. They are the Custom Colony's doctor. Personality Galen is a poetic and reflective cat who enjoys finding new cures for their patients. They often share their wisdom with the player. Den The player can add Galen to their Custom Colony by buying the doctor's den from Coco's Shop. Galen's den can be customized in the Build Menu. Customization Galen can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“A warm west breeze is pleasant, but a north wind chills the bones. / Your essence is westerly. And thus, it is pleasant to meet you. / I am called Galen. I specialize in the wisdom of herbs and plants. It is nice to meet you. / I found this empty den and decided to move in. I hope you won’t mind me.” *: ''- Galen, Intro'' *“As the mountains cannot comprehend the sea, so an unwise person cannot consider another's well-being. / The mouth may only speak at length when it is content with its circumstances.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“The work of a healer is made difficult by testy clients. Patience is tested by patients. / There are very few words I have for you.” *: ''- One star'' * “A great leader honors their followers with their presence.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“The busy bee is always building, yet is never satisfied with its work.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“The sweetest fruits are sought the most often.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“A joyful conversation is worth a hundred happy words.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“A wise ruler builds strong defences to protect their citizens. / But defences come in more varieties than just walls.” *“Certain herbs must be split open before they are useful. Others, you can just chew right off the stem. / Make sure you don't ever try to use an herb that you aren't familiar with! Even some plants with healing properties can be toxic if misapplied.” 4 Stars *“As the water assuredly runs from the mountains to the sea, so too it must return to the heights in its time.” *“It is good to see you, (Name). Your kindness to me is appreciated more than you know.” *“In my earlier days, I experimented with extracting colorful dyes from all manner of plants. / I figured that if we could just learn to place the dye upon a leaf in a delicate and intricate manner, we could encode all sorts of knowledge upon it. / Perhaps we could even pass on our research and wisdom to further generations? If one knew how to read the leaves, they would be also be able to create their own versions. / But I never discovered a dye, nor a leaf, that was permanent enough. Each would crack or fade with time.” *“Peace in conversation leads to peace of the mind. / Peace of the mind is contagious. Bring it with you everywhere you go!” *“Travel is good for the soul. Visiting far away places with different sights and cultures expands the mind. / That is why I am happy to call this colony my home. I am finding that it has enriched my life greatly.” 5 Stars *“On days like today, there are few patients. Instead of mending wounds, I use these days to study new plants and seek out new cures.” *“The cats of the far north rarely have friends that are as close as you and I are. / It is a great sadness! I did not know it when I lived there, but now I see what I was missing.” *“The mind of a wandering cat is often like the sun that hides behind the clouds. / The true nature may poke out like rays through holes in the canopy of the heavens, but it will never be observed directly.” *“You are no doubt wondering why I came to your colony in the first place, aren't you? / An enigmatic doctor who simply chooses to settle in at an empty den in the middle of a land far from their home? / And yet, some mysteries may never be revealed, no matter how much we wish they were.” *“You have shown me great kindness, (Name). / After years of considering the nature of kindness, I am finding that I still have much to learn. And you are an expert teacher!” *: ''- Galen'' |-|Gifts= *“This (Item) seems a fitting gift for a ruler. Please accept it.” *: ''- Galen Gift'' *“Seeking another gift, perhaps? Not today... but perhaps tomorrow.” *: ''- Galen, After Gift'' *“I had a gift to offer, but your paws seem full.” *: ''- Galen Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“A wise cat knows when generosity has reached its limits. I must decline your gracious gift.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“You give me honor with this gift! You are a wise friend.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“A fine gift turns a day into a celebration. Thank you.” *: ''- Love'' *“This is a pleasing thing. I accept your generosity.” *: ''- Like'' *“Your actions are kind. Thank you.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“A wise cat would have studied their friend first before choosing a gift. / It seems you did not...” *: ''- Dislike'' *“A great offense overwhelms many good things. This offense will be difficult to look past.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“You seem fine to me! I don't believe you've given me anything to work with.” *: ''- Galen (Player Full Health)'' *“A cat's health should be of the utmost importance to them. You could do with some help, (Name). / Luckily for you, I have studied the herbs and plants of this region. I will mend you, if you wish.” *: ''- Galen (Player Low Health)'' *“Fasting for a time can be good, but fasting for a while is a great weight. Please, find yourself some food.” *: ''- Galen (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Is that you, (Name)? Perhaps you can ponder with me the function of fog. Why must this mist exist?” *: ''- Galen, Foggy'' *“What mystical properties are hiding behind the crystals of the snow? / Some day I will discover a way to utilize the snow for the betterment of my patients.” *: ''- Galen, Snow'' Autumn *“The wise cat gathers food for the coming winter. The foolish cat hoards their stock when the snow finally falls.” *“The world teaches us that change is inevitable. Look to the trees for evidence of this fact.” *: ''- Galen'' |-|Festivals= *“Even a healer must take time to rest and relax.” *: ''- Galen, Spring'' *“What wise cats built this temple? What knowledge did they impart to us?” *: ''- Galen, Summer'' *“Celebrations are noble things. They offer a chance to revel in the joys of life.” *: ''- Galen, Autumn'' *“Can you feel the excitement in the air? Spring is nearly here.” *: ''- Galen, Winter'' |-|Outsider= *“A wanderer has much to learn from other cultures. You are always free to learn on your journies.” *“Great knowledge can be found on an adventure far from home.” *“(Name), your ways are strange to me. And yet there are truths to be learned from your ways!” *: ''- Galen'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Galen's Blue Tortoiseshell pelt can be bought Delta's Shop. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Doctors Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs